Descubierto
by LexSilverStar
Summary: ONE SHOT. Donde Conan recupera su verdadera forma volviendo a ser Shinichi, sin saber si será temporal o permanente. Pero deberá ser cuidadoso, pues capturó el interés de cierto agente a quien a estado ayudando. ¿Ese interés será algo más que simple compañerismo?¿Más que simple amistad? COMPLETO


**Descubierto**

 **Summary:** Conan recupera su cuerpo, pero no sabe si será temporalmente o permanente. Sin embargo, capta mucho la atención de ciertas personas poniendo en peligro su identidad, su secreto

¿Podrá salir ileso sin que descubran su doble vida?¿De quien capto interés? Pero lo más importante ¿A caso es un tipo de interés más allá de una alianza?

Conan¿….?

Este fic se me ocurrio ya que me quede pensando que sucedería si esto llegara a sucede

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

Conan Edogawa un niño de 7 años muy inteligente, lo que nadie sabia era que ese niño era en realidad Shinichi Kudo, un joven detective de instituto de 17 años, observador, inteligente, tenaz, perspucaz, quien habia sido encogido por Gin y Vodka, dos hombres de una misteriosa organización negra que trabajan en las sombras.

El objetivo de Shinichi es que con su nueva identidad poder descubrir mas cosas de la organización y asi acabar con su "reino del terror" (muy dramático ¿No?)

Volviendo a la historia.

Conan se encontraba en estos momentos con Ran, Sera, Sonoko y Subaru. Los 5 estaban tratando de poder resolver un misterioso asesinato en un teatro. Ese día Conan se encontraba enfermo, por lo que traía un cubre bocas.

En el lugar se encontraba el inspector megure, el detective takagi tratando de resolver el caso con ayuda de Conan, Sera y Subaru, sin embargo lo que ninguno se esperaba era encontrarse con Amuro Tooru alias Bourbon/Rey Furuya miembro de la policía secreta de Japón en el lugar y a ….¿Azusa?

Sin embargo, Conan se dio cuenta de algo y es que la Azusa que estaba enfrente de ellos no era quien aparentaba ser, sino que era …. Vermouth, alias Chris Vineyard, una actriz famosas y la mujer de los mil rostros, claro, además de ser un miembro de la organización negra.

Conan no podia dejar de preguntarse como era posible que esa mujer no le hubiese delatado con la organización negra sabiendo sobre el y Haibara. Aunque bueno, esa era otra historia.

Una de las chicas de la limpieza del teatro le ofrecio llevarlo a la enfermería para poder darle algo con que recuperarse, lo cual, nuestro detective favorito agradeció mucho y las chicas tambien le agradecieron por cuidarle del niño.

Conan se encontraba en la enfemeria sentado en la mesa de atención mientras la chica le daba un vaso con un liquido. Le dijo que no sabia que medicamento darle, pero que si se sabia un remedio para ayudarle a curarse más rápido, asi que habia mezclado algunos jarabes para la toz y otras cosas y le dio a Conan un vaso con un liquido como morado transparente.

Conan lo tomo de golpe, pero casi devuelve lo que habia comido en la mañana, ese remedio sabia horrible.

La chica le dijo que en un momento regresaba, que iria a la cocina a traerle algo de comer.

Mientras la chica salía, Conan se encontraba algo mareado por ese extraño remedio, se estaba por levantar cuando sintió algo extraño en su pecho y cayo al suelo.

Con dificultad, el pecho comenzaba a dolerle.

" _No… puede… ser…."_ Pensaba Conan sorprendido

La misma sensación, los mismos ¿efectos?

 **\- ¡Gaaahhhhhgg! –** habia gritado Conan

En el lugar de la escena del crimen, se encontraban Sonoko, Sera, Azusa, Ran, Amuro y Subaru con los policías tratando de resolver el caso.

Sonoko habia gritado de la emoción captando la atención de algunos y eso fue debido a que se le habia ocurrido la idea de que era mejor que Ran le llamara a su "esposo", haciendo que la chica karateca se pusiera muy nerviosa.

Esto capto la atención de Amuro, preguntando a quien se referia y Sonoko dijo que se referia a Shinichi, contándole todo sobre el como detective.

Amuro solo estaba intrigado en saber quien era ese tal Shinichi.

Ran no estaba segura de marcarle a Shinichi, pero Sera le dijo que le llamara, ya que quería volver a escuchar su voz (despues del caso del asesinato con el kanji "matar")

Ran nerviosa comenzó a marcarle a Shinichi. Las chicas se habían acercado para poder escuchar la voz del detective juvenil, pero al parecer, el celular no marcaba.

El caso seguía en curso, tratando de poder resolverlo, desentrañando las pistas.

Las cosas seguían transcurriendo hasta que….

 **\- El asesino debio de usar alguna polea para jalar a la victima, de tal forma que logro que el arma se disparara sola haciéndolo parecer un accidente –** se escuchaba una voz aproximándose a la escena del crimen.

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver el origen de esa voz

Pudieron ver que se trataba de alguien con una mascara de teatro que le cubria mucho el cabello, por lo que era dificil identificarlo.

– **¿Quie…. Quien eres tu? –** pregunto dudoso el inspector Megure.

– **Hola inspector Megure –** dijo aquel sujeto mientras se quitaba la mascara

Al quitarse la mascara, el sujeto sorprendio a TODOS.

Delante de ellos se encontraba Shinichi Kudo, el detective adolescente de 17 años.

Ran estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Masumi estaba que los ojos se le iluminaban

Azusa/Vermouth, hace dos años que no veía aquel rostro que le dio esa luz de esperanza y a quien llamo su "bala plateada"

Subaru solo observaba con mucha curiosidad al joven. Viéndolo en persona, el niño era un chico muy atractivo, inteligente, calculador y observador.

Por otro lado, esto le llamo la atención a Amuro, observando a aquel chico del que tanto estaban hablando Sonoko-san y Ran-san.

" _Asi que el es el famosismo detective de instituto: Shinichi Kudo"_ pensaba Amuro con curiosidad

Megure le estuvo explicando mas sobre el caso a Shinichi y a la vez haciéndole muchas preguntas.

La resolución del caso seguía en proceso. En un momento de oportunidad, Subaru se habia acercado a Shinichi presentándose y preguntando por el.

Shinichi sabia que, supuestamente, el conocía a Subaru/Shuichi, solo la situación de Subaru, tampoco de la doble identidad del agente del FBI. Por lo que Shinichi tuvo que tener cuidado de no revelar cosas que comprometieran su doble identidad como Conan Edogawa, sin embargo, era dificil que no estuviera en riesgo, debido a que algo le habia dado a Amuro por preguntar acerca de el, cosa que no le facilitaba mucho su secreto.

Las horas habia transcurrido, pero al gin habían arrestado al asesino del caso, quien habia resultado ser su compañero de actuación.

Megure habia agradecido a Shinichi por el hecho de que el junto a Amuro, Sera y Subaru les hubiesen ayudado en el caso, acto seguido se habia retirado del lugar dejando solos a los demás.

Sonoko decia que habia sido fabuloso ver como 4 detectives habia tenido una batalla de deducciones, por lo que Ran solo se rio por el comentario de su amiga.

Sera le decia a Shinichi que de verdad su titulo del Holmes del siglo xxi le hacia honor, por lo que Shinichi solo estaba con una gotita sorprendida por la emoción de Sera.

Subaru le hiso una pregunta a Shinichi, refiriéndose a que porque le habia pedido al inspector que no hiciera mención de que el habia participado en un caso; cosa que hiso que Shinichi se pusiera tenso, ya que desde antes habia tenido ese sentimiento de que Subaru/Shuichi ya le habia descubierto, pero aun no lo podia asegurar. Shinichi le contesto que era porque no quería que solo a el le dieran todo el crédito y que además, no quería ser popular.

Shinichi estaba por irse tratando de despedirse pero en eso, sintió como todo le daba vueltas y habia caído de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus mano, obvio, esto preocupo a las chicas.

Shinichi dijo que no era nada, que solo no habia descansado bien. Estaba nervioso, eso quería decir que estaba por volver a ser Conan, pero eso no era todo, sino que Subaru cada vez se le acercaba más a nuestro detective favorito, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, ya que decia que no era correcto que se sobreesforzara si se encontraba enfermo, cosa que llamo la atención de las chicas ya que no se habían dado cuenta.

Shinichi, para calmar la curiosidad les dijo que solo era un pequeño resfriado, que no era nada grave, por lo que Ran le dio su bufanda negra para que se protegiera el cuello.

Shinichi habia descubierto que aquel extraño remedio que la chica de la limpieza le habia dado, habia servido como un antídoto, asi que aprovecho yendo a los vestidores para poder ponerse algo de ropa y ayudar en el caso. Como habían pasado varias horas, Shinichi creyo que al fin iba a ser permanente, pero se habia equivocado.

Al parecer iba a ser solo temporal, como la vez del caso que ocurrio en la obra escolar cuando estuvo disfrazado del caballero negro.

Shinichi trataba de liberarse de que alguien lo llevara a ver al doctor o algo, y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, la chica que se habia ofrecido a ayudar a Conan, habia llegado corriendo al lugar diciéndoles que habia perdido de vista al pequeño niño Conan lo que causo pánico en Ran.

Todos habían decidido buscar a Conan. Ran no quería dejar solo a Shinichi, pero el le dijo que era más importante buscar al pequeño niño de lentes, que no podían dejar que se perdiera. De esa forma podia aprovechar para poder ocultarse y poder volver a ser Conan sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.

Shinichi habia logrado separarse del resto, el habia querido durar más tiempo.

" _Por favor… solo… un poco…más"_ pensaba entrecortadamente, estaba comenzando a sentir ese calor.

Por suerte, la ropa de Conan la habia agarrado y la habia ocultado en otro lugar. En los vestidores para ser mas precisos.

Shinichi se encontraba caminando con dificultad, a medida que el calor se intensificaba.

Shinichi se quejo **– Por… por favor…. Aguanta un poco más, de verdad quiero conservar…. mi….. cuerpo, un poco…. Más…de….. tiempo…. por favor –** se decia a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie.

Shinichi apenas habia logrado llegar a la puerta del vestidor, pero no pudo más y calló al suelo, el cuerpo le comenzaba a arder.

Shinichi tendido en el suelo empezó a quejarse de dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a encogerse de nuevo. Shinichi solo se podia quejar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Despues de un rato, Shinichi volvió a ser Conan.

 **\- Genial, he vuelto a ser Conan –** se dijo resignado _"Lo que no me explico es porque ya no me interesa permanecer así"_

Era su pensamiento mientras habia entrado al vestidor y se cambiaba de ropa y devolvía la que habia tomado prestada.

Al terminar de arreglarse, estaba dispuesto a salir como si nada, por lo que estaba a punto de girar la perilla pero alguien le gano.

 **\- Oh, aquí estas Conan-kun –** era Subaru el cual se encontraba justo enfrente de el

A Conan se le enfrio todo (metafóricamente hablando) y lo unico que hiso por inercia fue retroceder muchi

 **\- Oh… oh… Subaru-san, ¿Qué esta haciendo por aquí? –** ahora si que estaba nervioso.

 **\- Habíamos escuchado por parte de la empleada que te ayudo que te habia perdido de vista y todos fuimos a buscarte –** le decia Subaru con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del vestidor.

 **\- Oh… jeje.. es que me habia perdido por este lugar es enorme y como no sabia como volver, al final termine aquí y me quede dormido –** decia Conan tratando de sonar convincente

 **\- ¿Te gustan los disfraces? –** pregunto Subaru observando todo el vestuario.

 **\- Eh… si… mas o meos**

 **\- Supongo que jugar a los disfraces es muy buena estrategia para ocultar la identidad de uno**

 **\- Eh.. si…. Quízas eso ayude para ocultar la identidad de uno –** dijo Conan algo nervioso, por lo que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, rodeando a Subaru **\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos de buscar a los demás, Ran-neechan y las demás deben de estar angustiadas**

Conan seguía caminando hacia la puerta dispuesto a retirse pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

 **\- La bufanda que traes en el cuello ¿No es la de Ran-san? –** pregunto Subaru con una sonrisa mientras tomaba ligeramente la bufanda con su mano izquierda.

 **\- Ehhh… si, es de ella –** dijo Conan **– Me la presto para cubrirme de la enfermedad**

 **\- Que extraño, creía que se la habia prestado a ese detective amigo tuyo, Shinichi Kudo**

Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, Conan reacciono de inmediato y se dio cuenta de todo….

No podia ser posible … a caso…

Conan lentamente se giro para ver que Subaru le estaba sonriendo… no …. No podia ser …. Que...

 **\- Creo que deberías de tener más cuidado con tu ropa –** dijo Subaru tranquilo. Conan pensaba que todo iba a estar bien, pero eso solo fue momentáneo

– **Shinichi Kudo**

 **\- Eh….¿Shinichi Kudo?¿De que habla Subaru-niisan?¿Por que me llama como a Shinichi-niichan? Shinichi-niichan es…..**

 **\- Es el detective juvenil de instituto que ha estado fingiendo ser un niño de 7 años muy inteligente, bastante inteligente y calculador, debo decir.**

 **\- Que…**

Conan no pudo contestar ya que se vio acorralado entre la puerta cerrada del vestidor y Subaru, Conan trataba de poder retroceder, pero como la puerta del vestidor abria hacia dentro, no tenia forma de escapar.

La siguiente acción le sorprendio bastante y es que Subaru se habia incado a su altura, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendio, sino el hecho de que Subaru le tomo de la mano y….

¡¿Le dio un beso?! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?!

 **\- Debo decir que eres más sorprendente de lo que aparentabas –** le decia Subaru mientras jaló delicadamente a Conan hasta tenerlo cerca de el **– No cabe duda, de que siempre puedo confiar en ti**

Subaru guio a "Conan" a salir del vestidor, diciéndole que debían de buscar a los demás, que debían de estar preocupados por su presencia.

Conan estaba nervioso, se supone que nadie debía de saber sobre su doble identidad, pero al parecer Subaru se imagino lo que estaba pensando y solo se le habia acercado al oído susurrándole unas palabras, poniendo rojo y nervioso a nuestro detective favorito: _"Tu secreto… es un secreto que no deben de saber nadie."_

Conan solo seguía a Subaru observándolo mientras este solo le devolvía una sonrisa. Conan no entendia que paso, pero algo le decia que tal vez podia empezar a abrirse y decirle todo a Shuichi, aunque no sabia si eso lo llevaría a algo bueno… o algo complejo.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-**

¿Que tal mi one-shot?

No se lo esperaban el final ¿Verdad?

Es que quería escribir algo asi y saber que sucedería.

Bueno…. Quizás haga diversos one shots del como lo descubrirían, claro, ningun one shot tendría relación alguna, cada uno sería totalmente diferente del otro, pero bueno, no se depende de lo que ustedes quieran o como me pidan..no se a criterio de ustedes mis lectores.

Gracias por todo!


End file.
